Smart is just Mart with an S in front of it
by foxx-chan
Summary: Marzipan breaks up with Homestar for being a little dim witted, so what will our favorite athlete do? Forget about it for two hours and then do something!


Smart is just mart with an S in front of it

Disclaimer:

Nicky: uhm……I don't own homestarrunner…if I did, I bet I could do a way better impression of him, my god! I can't do this, am I writing a humor fic with no romance and no shonen-ai?

Duo: yeah…I think you are

Quatre: quite a shame, quite a shame

Nicky: no one asked you guys!

Duo: o.o you did

Quatre: o.o yeah

Nicky: go run off and do something productive! -.- don't bother me right now

Quatre: I'm Quatre!

Duo: and I'm duo

Quatre: let's go bother Nicky

Duo: there she is let's go bother her!

Both: bother bother bother

Duo: woo-hoo that was fun!

Quatre: I liked the part when she stopped moving-

Nicky: GO AWAY

-Both run off-

Nicky: n.n now for the fic 3

--

This fic is called;

Smart is just mart with an S in front of it

Homestarrunner property of the brothers chaps

Voices by; Matt Chapman and Missy Palmer

Written by; Nicky

Drawn, and animated by; the brothers chaps

'Today was a good day' thought our favorite athlete, Homestar, 'er…would it be that today is a good day or was it yestewday that was a good day was thewe a good day?' whether or not it was a good day apparently wasn't the right thing to think about while running. For the athlete had run right into the door of Marzipan's house. "Wha? When? Who put this hewe?" he demanded, at the seemingly innocent door. Upon his demand, the door magically opened, and there stood the most well known broom in the world, Marzipan. "Oh! Hello Marzipan!" he said, full of cheer. "Now that I'm hewe I think we should go on a date Marzipan!" The blond shook her head, "Homestar, we're breaking up, you're just too……stupid" Homestar blinked, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Marzipan stared, "It means, we're not together any more…" "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" asked the athlete, eyeing the girl suspiciously. "Goodbye Homestar" she said, slamming the door. Homestar blinked a few times, "Well that cewtainly could've gone way better" Something seemed to have clicked, "Hey! I'm not dumb! I'm the opposite of dumb! I'm mayonnaise!" he said confidently. "You're not smart Homestar" Marzipan yelled from the window, hoping to put it into terms the boy could understand. Homestar thought for a moment, "Gee Marzipan, evewyone knows that Smawt is just Mawt with an S in fwont of it, and I am defiantly not an s-mawt" he chuckled, shaking his head, "Silly marzipan S-mawt, I cough at the thought" "You mean…scoff…Homestar?" asked marzipan, slowly closing the window, seeing as this wasn't getting her anywhere. Again, something seemed to click with Homestar, "What do you mean we're bweaking up? Are the good times ovew with us Marzipan?" he fell to his knees, "Why! Why marzipan! Why do you do this to me!" "Because you're an idiot!" she yelled, closing the window. "Oh, well that explains a lot" Homestar runner said, turning and walking away.

So what will our troubled hero do? To sooth his broken heart? … He'll forget about it for two hours, and then do something.

-Two hours later-

"Stwong bad! You've gotta help me!" he pleaded, as the other sat at his computer. "No" was Strong bad's blunt reply. With a shifty glance Homestar replied in a whisper, "I can pay" He officially had Strong Bad's attention, "Now, what kind of pay are we talking about? I mean I don't want any pay that I can't buy stuff with, I want cold hard cash! … Or a bag of the fluffiest puffiest fluffy puff marshmallows and two quarters" Homestar stood up, offended, "You my good siw, have offended me!" he said, storming out. Strong bad shrugged and turned to his computer, "that was easier, and faster, than expected!" he said, with glee. Until of course the athlete came back to beg, "PLEASE stwong bad! I need youw help!" he cried. Strong bad twitched, "Ok, Homestar, if you want to get smarter, jump off a cliff, that's what Albert…whatshisface became so smart" Homestar stood up, "Bwilliant! Then in the name of Albewt Whatshisface I will jump off this conveniently located cliff, outside youw house, Stwong bad" he said, dashing out of the house. Strong bad stared, "Again…easier and faster than expected" he said, shaking his head and turning back to his computer. "Why must the annoying die stupid?"

--

Homestar looked around, "wind speed? Check. Cliff? Check. Staw shiwt" he looked down, "Check" He narrowed his eyes, "I'm so weady" he said, dramatically, getting a running start, prepared to jump off the cliff. "What are you doing?" Homestar stopped, "Oh, Hi gway pewson, I'm going to jump off this cliff, because I'm going to be intellectugent like Albewt Whatshisface" he said, proudly. Strong sad stared, "Who's Albert whatshisface? And is intellectugent a word?" Homestar looked thoughtful, "What is…No?" he asked, blinking. Strong sad shook his head, "Cliffs don't make you smarter-" "but I don't want to be an S-mawt" "…cliffs don't make you more intelligent, they kill you" The world came crashing down for our favorite athlete, "What? But I don't want to be killed by a cliff, wow, fow a dead guy, Albewt whatshisface was a half eaten cookie" "smart…cookie…?" "He was an s-mawt? Wow, that guy had it all" with that Homestar left, with a new admiration for S-marts.

--

"Homestar is running…along" he sang, happily, running…along. "Oh my gosh! Pom-pom!" he exclaimed, coming to a stop by his orange friend. And due to our extremely extreme amazing technology, we can translate what Pom-pom is saying, without having to make you sit through the little sounds he makes. Of course, because it's a translation, it will annoyingly be in italics…ha-ha. _"What is it Homestar?" _asked Pom-pom. Homestar took a deep breath, "Well Pom-pom it all stawted with Light globes" And so began Homestar's story of pants, bugs, marzipan, cliffs, s-marts and Albert whatshisface. Needless to say, Pom-pom was about to fall asleep. "The end" said Homestar, defiantly. _"What? You make me sit through hours of stories, to quit halfway through and say the end?" _ Pom-pom was outraged. Homestarrunner looked at the orange-blob-man like he was the stupid one, "Duh, that's what all the cool kids are doing" Pom-pom took out a package of smarties, from deep within his amazing no-pockets-needed pockets, and threw them to Homestar. _"I'm outta here" _he said, bouncing away. Homestar looked at the smarties, as though they descended from the sky, "It's the answer to all my pwoblems!" he exclaimed, picking up the package, and eating all of them.

--

Marzipan 'walked' to her door and opened it, "Oh, Homestar!" Homestar cleared his throat, "Marzipan, I realize in the past that I was extremely foolish and a bit on the idiotic side, but I wish to make it up to you because after an entire package of smarties, I am now smart, and I realize…that smart and s-mart is different" he bowed, politely. Marzipan blinked, "Oh…Homestar…didn't I tell you? I don't like smart people any more, I want to date someone stupid" she said cheerfully, closing the door. Homestar blinked, "The good times are over" he said, shaking his head, wondering if he could find a dummy sucker somewhere…

The end.

Nicky: well? How was it? Review? Huh –poke poke-

Duo: she's lost it

Quatre: -nod

Nicky: side note: I don't own Gundam wing either –crys-


End file.
